Sonny With A Chance Of Dating Alternative ending
by xxLoveLifexx
Summary: What if Chad didn't tuck and roll out of the door. Well this is my take on an alternative ending to Sonny With A Chance Of Dating. Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Chance of Dating alternative ending

A/N this started as just a short one-shot but then I decided to make it a chapter story. I will upload a chapter a day. Some Chapters will be longer than others. Please Review.

Disclaimer-I sadly don't own Sonny With A Chance otherwise there would be a lot more ChadxSonny. I tried to stay in character as much as possible.

Chapter 1

"Well that's what I'm going to put on my blog" Chad smirked before getting up ready to run, or tuck and roll badly.

"Chad I did not kiss you!" Sonny pleaded.

"Yeah but they won't know that" Chad retaliated; now standing at the edge of the table.

Sonny also began to stand as she was getting angry and…hurt by what Chad was saying. Why did she feel hurt? She was used to Chad's mood swings. Was it because she thought he actually cared about her this time?

"Chad please don't use me again" Sonny whispered barely audible.

Chad looked down into Sonny's eyes and he saw the hurt she was feeling. He began to regret…wait Chad Dylan Cooper regret something. What was the world coming to? Then again when it came to Sonny he seemed to put himself second more often. Maybe he really did care. Or more.

"Sonny look…" He was interrupted by Sonny.

"Chad, I really thought you cared, but I was wrong yet again"

"Sonny look I won't okay?"

The sudden smile on her beautiful face was enough to light up the room. Her smile always made his heart skip a beat and make his legs go to jelly. Sonny had all sorts of effects on him.

"Oh thank you Chad!" Sonny squealed with joy.

"But you have to admit you kissed me!" Chad joked, smirking.

"But I didn't" Sonny smirked, having an idea. One she knew would knock the smirk off his face.

"What you smirking at?" Chad inquired. Sonny often confused him but this was one of the things he loved about her. Wait what? Loved her? Chad Dylan Cooper love someone other than himself.

"This" With that Sonny planted her lips on top of Chad's. At first she was worried that he wasn't going to kiss back. Suddenly Chad started to kiss her with as much passion as Sonny was kissing him. Unlike the 'fake' kiss, Chad placed his arms around Sonny's waist pulling her closer to him. Sonny slipped her hands into Chad's perfectly soft hair. Nothing in the world matter to them, at that moment, except each other.

After a few minutes they were both running low on oxygen. They broke a part simultaneously. Chad rested his head peacefully on Sonny's forehead. Sonny looked into his loving eyes and smiled. Chad looked into her eyes and where there was once hurt there was love and amazement.

"Wow" Chad whispered, smiling in return.

"What?" Sonny giggled.

"You're an awesome kisser, much better than Portlyn"

Sonny looked at him confused as to why he had kissed Portlyn.

"In a scene Sonny." Chad laughed.

"Oh okay then" Sonny laughed at how stupid she had been.

They stood like that just looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but it had only been a couple of minutes. They were interrupted by Sonny's phone mooing. She let go of Chad's neck and hair for the first time since the kiss and slipped it out of her jacket pocket.

"It's Tawni" she informed him.

"Ignore her" Chad pleaded; he just didn't want this moment to end.

"I can't, sorry" Sonny knew how he felt she didn't want it to end either but she had to answer her phone.

"Hi Tawni"

"I'm on my way, I promise"

"Okay see you soon"

"Yeah. Bye" She ended the conversation and looked up at Chad. "I have to go, Chad" Sonny ran out of the arcade not looking back as she knew she would want to go back into his arms.

Chad left not long after. He walked back alone and slowly. Thinking about what had happened. What would happen tomorrow? Was he finally admitting he not only liked her…he loved her? That's when it hit him, that their careers stopped them being together. His cast hated hers and hers hated his. They were the link and he wished that that would be enough for the others to at least try but he knew his cast wouldn't. He continued walking with his broken heart. That's right Chad Dylan Cooper had had his heart broken by Sonny Munroe.

A/N please review

xxLoveLifexx

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny with a Chance of Dating alternative ending

A/N-Thanks so much to those who reviews. I have to say I was creased at some Haha. This is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy it. Keep up with the reviews they really make my day...how sad that may seem but true lol.

Disclaimer-Don't own SWAC simple as.

Chapter 2

The next day Sonny woke up thinking had the previous night been a dream, a beautiful dream. She really hoped it wasn't. She got dressed and headed to set like every other morning. When she reached the set was when she realised it hadn't been a dream. She walked into Tawni and her dressing room, to find Tawni sitting on her throne, the sofa, texting on her sidekick.

"Hey Tawni" Sonny smiled.

"Hey Sonny, what happened last night?" She asked not looking up from her sidekick.

It was that moment Sonny knew that it wasn't a dream, she had kissed Chad Dylan Cooper last night and liked, no loved it.

"Well I sat and thanked Chad for being my fake date." Sonny lied. Well it wasn't exactly a lie, she had, they had just done a bit more than talked.

"Right so it took you half an hour to thank him" Was it really that long.

"Well…yeah"

"Well Sonny I happen to know you did more." Tawni smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sonny was officially confused.

Tawni threw this weeks issue of Tween Weekly at her. That's when Sonny realised that the whole of America's Tween population knew what had happened last night.

"How?"

"Well a photographer saw you two and sent it to them 2 hours before the issue had to be sent out."

"Oh"

"So tell me the truth about what happened now" Tawni moved over making room for Sonny to sit and tell her everything she had missed from the previous night. Sonny told her everything from when Nico, Grady and her had left to Sonny running out and not looking back.

"and I woke up this morning thinking it was a dream and then I realised it was reality."

"Wow. What are you going to do?" Tawni asked.

"Talk to Chad. Thanks Tawni for listening" Sonny smiled at her frienemy.

"I wasn't doing it for you, I wanted the gossip first."

Over at the Mackenzie Falls set things weren't going so well for Chad. Chad walked on set that morning was jumped on by his cast. They sat him down on his chair. Portlyn was first to talk. "What the hell is this Chad?" showing him the cover of Tween Weekly. Chad groaned at the picture of him and Sonny kissing in the arcade.

"Portlyn it's a magazine called Tween Weekly. Which you should know as you read it every week."

"Don't play dump with me, I know what the Magazine is. You know exactly what I want to know."

"Fine, fine. It's Sonny and I kissing" Chad dropped his head. This was just reminding him of the heart break he was feeling.

"Why?"

"Well I went on a fake date with her and I think you can read the rest in the article"

"Except Chad its not only in Tween Weekly. It's also on E! News look." Portlyn turned on the plasma screen in his dressing room on to reveal the new reporter holding this week's issue of Tween Weekly.

_E! News here holding the latest issue of Tween Weekly. On the cover this week is So Random! Newest sweetheart Sonny Munroe with teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls. The pair were caught walking into the local arcade together looking like two friends out having fun but that was a different story. Not long later James Conroy came running out, followed not long after by Tawni Hart and finally Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. After this Tween Weekly enter the building to see Sonny and Chad talking. They seemed to get into a heated argument. Then suddenly Sonny kissed Chad who returned the kiss happily. They later stand holding each other for around 20 minutes until Sonny gets a phone call, our sources tell us that it was Tawni Hart asking where Sonny was. Sonny then ran out and Chad took a slow walk home looking heartbroken. So has So Random! Latest sweetheart turned Jerk heartthrob into a loving softy? You decided we will keep you posted on Channy._

"Channy!?!" Chad shouted.

"It's your couple name" Portlyn smirked.

"Oh"

"More importantly, what are you going to do about it?" Portlyn looked seriously at Chad.

"Talk to Sonny" Chad answered.

"And say?" Portlyn urged.

"Tell her we can never be together" Chad whispered nearly crying, his heart breaking all over again.

"Good. Now do it before we start shooting and we can all live long and happy lives." Portlyn skipped off.

Sonny was going to the stage door as she had been told someone was waiting for her. She hoped it was Chad; she really needed to speak to him about this whole thing. She wondered if he had seen the E! News report, Tawni had put it on to see if there was anything about her on there but they came face to face with the Tween Weekly issue.

Sonny arrived at the stage door to see the back of Chad. She decided to surprise him. She quietly went behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She put on an English accent.

"Keira Knightly" He joked this resulted in a smack off Sonny.

"With that smack I can guess its Sonny" He turned around to be confronted with her beaming face. This made what he was going to say a whole lot harder.

"Sonny we need to talk" He smile suddenly vanished.

"I guess you saw Tween Weekly and E! News" Sonny asked.

"Yeah let's just say my cast weren't impressed"

"Well only Tawni know as far as I know but when Nico and Grady find out they will go off it" Sonny laughed nervously.

"Yeah well it's because of that reason that we need to talk"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sonny we can't be together" He regretted saying it straight away as soon as he looked into her eyes and saw the hurt return.

"Yeah I agree. We wouldn't want Chad Dylan Cooper to lose his fan base of girls would we?!?" With that Sonny ran off back to her dressing room.

"Sonny! Sonny!" Chad hadn't wanted it to end that way.

Chad walked back to the Mackenzie Falls set to begin shooting.

Sonny ran into her dressing room and cried. How could he do this? She loved him. She loved him! Sonny continued to cry for another 10 minutes until the cast was called to rehearsal. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and coughed a few times so it wasn't so obvious she had been crying. When she arrived on set she was she went up to Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Hey Sonny" Zora, Nico and Grady greeted in unison.

"Hi guys" Sonny replied quietly.

"So what happened to you last night" Nico asked.

"Nothing" Sonny replied.

"Nothing happened after we left?" Grady inquired.

"No"

"Oh stop the questions! Sonny we know!" Zora shouted.

"You do?"

"Yeah" Nico and Grady replied.

"I'm sorry for betraying _So Random!_ guys" Sonny looked down about to cry again.

"I suppose we can all forgive you we all make mistakes" Nico smiled.

"Yeah it's not like it will happen again" Zora contributed.

"Exactly right" Grady imputed.

That was it, Sonny couldn't handle it anymore she burst into tears and ran back to her dressing room.

"Was it something we said?" Grady asked the others who simply shrugged.

A crying Sonny ran past a perky Tawni. Tawni enter the set to ask what happened.

"Hi guys not that I care, but what's wrong with Sonny?"

"We told her we knew about Chad and that we were okay with it" Zora answered.

"Yeah and then she ran off crying" Grady added.

"How did you say you were okay with it?" Tawni asked.

"Saying we knew she wouldn't do it again" Nico answered.

"You idiots!" Tawni shouted.

"What?" the others answered in unison.

"Can't you see she likes him?"

"Oh so we should have said that she wasn't going to go with him"

"No! She has to decide for herself whether it is with one of those or not" she said disgusted at the thought.

"Why do you care?" Zora smirked.

"I…I don't. I…just understand. Yeah that's it I understand" Tawni lied. Why did she care? Did she like Sonny? Urgh! How confusing!

"Oh should we go say sorry?" Grady asked.

"No I will go see her, and tell her you are all sorry."

Tawni walked quickly to Sonny and her dressing room. She needed to see what was wrong with Sonny; she didn't cry she was too strong willed. Tawni entered the dressing room to find Sonny sitting on the floor hugging her knees and crying.

"So, why the tears drama queen?" Tawni asked

"It's Chad" Tawni had expected that.

"I heard what the others said and it was inconsiderate, and that's coming from me!" this made Sonny laugh.

"It's not because of them I'm crying" Now Tawni was confused.

"Right now I'm confused"

"Chad came to see me before and he said we needed to talk and I went okay I guess you have seen Tween Weekly and E! News."

"Right then what did he say. This is great gossip!" Tawni smiled.

"He said that his cast went off it and I said only you knew but the others would find out. Then he went…" More tears flowed from Sonny's eyes.

"What he say? Come on this isn't a movie or a TV show no cliff hangers"

"He said that it would be best if nothing else happened as it would ruin our careers." Sonny cried more and hugged Tawni who was sitting unsure what to do.

"Um…well there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Sonny smiled at the effort.

"Thanks Tawni. I guess I will have to just over him" Sonny left go of Tawni who gave a sigh of relief.

"Good now come on we have rehearsal"

Sonny thought she could put Chad at the back of her mind. She was wrong! She couldn't and it was affecting her acting. She kept on forgetting lines, missing cues and stage directions. It was all Chad's fault.

"CUT!" Marshall shouted for the 15th time that sketch.

"Sonny you are making us all look bad" Tawni complained

"I'm really sorry guys" Sonny looked down.

"Sonny can I speak to you please" Marshall asked.

"Yeah" Sonny walked over to Marshall knowing what was going to be said.

"Sonny what is wrong with you today?" Marshall asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to get anything right"

"Well I know that much"

"Sorry"

"Is this about…boys?" Marshall asked looking uncomfortable with the convosation.

"Erm, actually yes." Sonny answered feeling just as uncomfortable about the situation as Marshall.

"It's Chad isn't it?"

"Yes. You saw the article?"

"Yeah, it's my job to know about you kids. Sonny I understand…well I don't but I think you should have to day off"

"But Marshall!?!"

"No buts Sonny except yours going to your dressing room"

Sonny walked off to her dressing room. Once she arrived she decided to read the article in Tween Weekly. Channy they were calling it.

**Review please. The button below is begging to be pressed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny with a Chance of Dating alternative ending

**A/N Hey thanks for all the reviews, makes me smile. Anywho hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I did own SWAC...but that was in a dream :( **

Chapter 3

The day wasn't going so well for Chad either except he was managing his scenes as today it was about having an argument with Portlyn and feeling heart broken about it so for once he wasn't acting all he had to do was pretend Portlyn was Sonny. Oh Sonny, how he wondered how she was. Chad had finished for a lunch break and decided that he was going to get his food and sit in his dressing room he couldn't bare to see Sonny.

When he walked into the lunch room he saw the Chuckle City cast minus Sonny. Where was she? Tawni was looking at him and glaring at him. He guessed Tawni knew then. He continued to go and get his food and walk back to him dressing room. When he arrived he decided he wasn't hungry and threw his lunch into the trash. He turned to his vanity mirror. He couldn't even bring himself to compliment himself he could only criticize himself. He not only broken Sonny beautiful heart but he also broke his own heart. A picture on his desk caught his eyes. It was a picture off when he dressed as Eric to stop Sonny being humiliated in front of all their viewers. A knock on his door brought him out of his train of thoughts.

"Come in" he croaked.

The door opened. Chad was expecting to see Portlyn or someone from the Falls but no he was met with the blonde hair and perky attitude of Tawni Hart.

"Tawni?"

"Chad"

"Stop with the game its mine and…"

"Sonny's?"

"Yeah" Chad whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"That's who I'm here to talk about."

"Okay?"

"Well were should I start…How about the fact you have broken Sonny's heart and made her miserable and that's my job!" Tawni shouted at Chad.

"Why do you care?" Chad challenged.

"Why don't you?"

"I asked first"

"Okay because I maybe, just a little bit, like her" Tawni answered slowly.

"I knew it!" Chad smirked.

"Your turn!"

"I do care. But we can't be friends because of our careers" Chad answer as though he had recited it like a script.

"Oh come off it Chad. You want to be more than friends" Tawni could read him like a book.

"Fine. I love her okay. I haven't just broken her heart, I have broken mine as well" Chad was about to cry.

"Then why did you do it?" Tawni' voice softened as she walked to stand right in front of him.

"Our careers" Chad whispered not looking at Tawni.

"Sonny doesn't care about that she loves you too much. Chad she is close to being kicked off the show."

"What?" Chad's voice was desperate to know more.

"She keeps screwing up everything and making everyone look bad. Marshall made her sit out today"

"Oh my gosh."

"Chad, what do you want more? The acceptance of your cast mates or the girl of your dreams? Gosh I really need to stop caring"

"Tawni your right"

"Oo I love that phrase" Tawni smiled and clapped her hands. "Now go get Lover girl." Tawni skipped out of Chad's dressing room, just before saying "By the way, I did not help Sonny or you."

"Of course not, Tawni!" Chad shouted before running past her to go see Sonny.

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room on her desk chair reading through her script. She needed to learn these lines and make them stay in her head that was currently filled with a heart breaker named Chad. Just as she thought of his name he came flying into her dressing room, literally. He had been running and the sharp turn made him fall into the room.

"What the hell Chad?"

"Sonny we need to talk" Chad said out of breathe.

"Oh no. You have used that one on me once today and it ended up in me struggling to stay on _So Random!_" Sonny turned her back on Chad.

Seconds later she felt a pair of hand of her shoulders turning her around. She was met with the face of Chad. She tried not to look into his eyes but she just couldn't help herself. When she did she was shocked at what she saw, she saw the same amount of hurt she was feeling.

"Sonny I'm sorry" Chad started after he had regained his breathe.

"I don't want to hear it Chad. Your show is more important, I get it."

"No Sonny. I was wrong you are the most important thing in the world to me. I was asked by erm…someone, can't tell you who they'll kill me, what would I rather, have the acceptance of my cast or the girl of my dreams. Before I met you the answer would have been my cast any day, but then you walked into my life and change everything. I used to have a set of rules and they were the same for everyone but you have your own set. Your smile makes my heart skip a beat and my body feels like jelly. So when I was asked this question I give the answer that I would rather have the girl of my dreams, which is you Sonny. Sonny Munroe I love you. Please forgive me." By the end of Chad's speech Sonny was crying. She never knew he had it in him to be so sweet and caring.

"I forgive you Chad. I love you too." With that Chad captured her lip with his. They shared the most passionate kiss of their lives. Sonny slowly began to stand up while kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his around her waist. They broke apart and Chad picked Sonny up and spun her around make her giggle which was music to his ears.

They were interrupted by giggles in the vent.

"Zora?" Sonny questioned.

One of the vents opened to show the face of the youngest cast member. There was another giggle as the other vent opened to show the face of the one and only Tawni Hart.

"Tawni?" Chad and Sonny asked in unison, still with their arms around each other.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing in the vent?" Sonny asked.

"Oh just watching." Tawni looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"It was you" Sonny enquired.

"Huh?"

"That asked Chad the question. You do care. Wow the two people I thought cared the least care the most."

"I do not care about anyone but myself."

"I do though" Chad smiled kissing Sonny on the forehead.

**Thanks for reading. Please press the lonely button below and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny with a Chance of Dating alternative ending

A/N OMG. I'm so sorry for the wait. This is where I tell you the reason and you decide whether to understand or shout at me for the long wait. I'm hoping the first one. Anyway I'm in my last year of high school so I had all my GCSE's to revise for but now I only have one left so I have time. My finally point is I dont know if I like this ending but I didnt want to make you lovely readers wait any longer so it may be change once I have time. I.E after Prom. xxx

Chapter 4

Chad and Sonny had been dating for a month now and things can't be better. Sonny had won a Kid's Choice Award as best new comer. While Chad had won a part in a big movie. The cast of _So Random! _and Mackenzie Falls were all trying their very best to get on. They were all on their way to an interview with Tween Weekly. They arrived at the studio to be greeted by Helen Smith the editor who was in charge of their interview.

"Welcome everyone. Okay Girls hair, make-up and dressing room on your left Gillian will be waiting. Boys yours is on the left Connor will be waiting."

Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Portlyn and the rest of the girls headed off to get ready.

"Oh pretty clothes." Tawni squealed in excitement.

"I know!" Portlyn squealed in the same excitement. Portlyn and Tawni had created a nice friendship as they both realised they love shopping, make-up and well themselves.

"Hello girls. I'm Gillian. Right lets start with Tawni. This is your outfit." This continued for each girl. Tawni was dressed in short, pink skirt and a white t-shirt with lipstick, bags etc on it. Portlyn was in a similar skirt except hers was blue plaid like her costume on the Falls, she had pale blue tank top and a long white cardy. Zora refused to wear anything they gave her so she just wore her ordinary clothes. Finally they put Sonny in black, skinny jeans, a white, long top with a black waistcoat.

The boys waved bye to the girls and head to see Connor.

"Right guys your clothes are other there if you get change I will start on your hair and make-up"

"I bet Portlyn and Tawni are excited right now" Grady laughed.

"Probably and Zora will be refusing to wear anything they give her" Nico added.

"Then there will be Sonny who will were what ever they give her to be nice" Chad chuckled.

The boys were mainly dressed the same. There was Chad in dark, blue jean and a light blue t-shirt. Grady in cargo pants and a white t-shirt with sunglasses on it. Nico was in black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt and a black hat to match his pants. Finally another on of the Mackenzie Fall boys had come and he was in blue jeans, a black top and a dress jacket.

Once they all had their make-up done they were lead down to the photo studio.

"Hello I'm Alan the photographer. Nice to meet you all."

They all said hi and awaited instruction of what Alan wanted them to do first.

"Right we'll do some of the _So Random! _cast first."

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora went in front of the camera.

"Okay first lets have Sonny and Tawni facing each other with Nico next to Sonny and Grady next to Tawni with Zora in the front." The assembled themselves. "That's great, now all look at the camera and smile." Alan took a few pictures of them like that. Then he requested for Nico and Grady to let Zora sit on their knees and Sonny and Tawni behind them with the arms around each other.

After a few group photos he requested solo shots. Tawni loved this idea as she was centre of attention. Then it was the turn of the Mackenzie Fall cast.

"Okay guy. Portlyn in the middle with her arms around both the boys and the rest of the cast kneeling on the floor. That's good, smile."

"Finally I would like to do a few of Sonny and Chad, then Tawni and Portlyn and then Nico, Grady, Zora and Jamie. Okay Sonny, Chad."

Sonny and Chad smiled at each other and walked in front of the camera.

"Okay Chad go behind Sonny and put your arms around her and both look at the camera. Good. Now face each other holding hands. Great. Ready Chad face the camera and Sonny go to his side and kiss him on the cheek. Finally stand facing each other. Sonny put your arms around his hair and Chad put your arms around her waist."

"Well this is one of our favourites" Chad smiled at Sonny. Chad being Chad decided to make his own pose by kissing Sonny just as the camera flashed. Sonny kissed him back.

"That was great guys" Alan shouted at them. They walked off the canvas holding hand. Tawni and Portlyn went to get their photo's done.

"Well that was cheeky, Mr Cooper" Sonny smiled at him; putting her arms around his neck.

"Well that's my specialist" Chad smirked; putting his arms around Sonny's waist just like the photo.

"I know" Sonny laughed.

"I think I will have to ask for a copy of that last picture." Chad smiled.

"Chad sweetie I don't know if you've done these before but I have, so I will give you a top tip. You get them ALL anyway." Sonny smiled cheekily at Chad.

"Oh so you are giving me tips now are you?"

"Well it sounded like it"

Chad picked Sonny up and spun her around, Sonny giggled.

15 minutes later they were in the interview room. Helen was taking their interview and she pressed record on the recorder.

"Okay hello guys it's nice to see you all again." Helen smiled.

"It's nice to be here" Chad started us off.

"Right well our first question is, are you guys enjoying being all friends rather than in competition?"

"Of course we have so much more fun together" Sonny started.

"We also found out we have a lot more in common than we thought" Portlyn added.

"Yeah and when you are sick of spending all your time with your own cast you can go to the other studio and see your other friends" Tawni commented.

"That's nice to hear. Nico you had a little crush on Sonny last time we spoke how do you feel now?"

"Well obviously she is with Chad and I couldn't be happier for her. I realised that Sonny and I are much better as friends. But we do have a sketch coming up where she likes me but I can't say anymore." Nico answer and smiled at Sonny who returned it.

"Can't wait to see it! Sonny how do you feel when you watch Chad kiss Portlyn?"

"It's his job so I'm fine with it"

"Yeah she is really supportive" Chad added sweetly

"Also I'm friends with Portlyn and I know she has never thought of Chad that way. I trust them both so I know they would never hurt me."

"How sweet. Chad how do you feel when you have to kiss Portlyn?"

"No offense Portlyn, but I just pretend it's Sonny I'm kissing which also helps my acting because if I was kissing Sonny I wouldn't have to act like I love her because I just do"

"Aw Chad. Well this is to everyone, who was your first kiss with?"

"I haven't had mine yet" Zora noted.

"Um I think it was Chris from pre-school. I think" Tawni laughed.

"A girl called Jessica from my home town when I was 11" Nico answered.

"A girl that came on set once, I don't want to mention her name because she slapped me after. But I think I was 13" Grady blushed.

"Mine was when I was 12 he was called Harry. He was my best friend's cousin" Portlyn contributed.

"Mine was with a girl I was in love with when I was 10 she finally kiss me and then dumped me in front of everyone. She said I wasn't good enough for her. I got a phone call from her about 5 months ago, saying I was good enough now." Chad laughed.

"Sonny?" Helen asked.

"Mine was with a boy I met when I started here. I never thought he cared but he did. He actually did quite a lot for me."

"Who?" Tawni asked confused.

"Chad"

"Aw babe" Chad smiled at Sonny and kiss her on her forehead.

"So this is for Chad and Sonny. When did you start liking each other?"

"Well I thought she was pretty from the beginning but I didn't like her then. I think I realised I cared about her when I helped her with her fan mail. I realised I actually loved her after our first kiss but properly started liking her when I stole her publicity and she tried to steal it back and actually succeeded." Chad finished.

"I used to fancy him before I met him and then I realised he was a jerk" everyone laughed "But then he started to help me and everything and I realised that I liked him when I made a fool out of him in front of the camera in my hat. But as soon as he put his arm around me I loved him and that's why I give him my first kiss."

Everyone else started to aw.

"Well that a wrap. You guys really are down to earth and as nice as you seem on TV. Well done on your Kid Choice Award's and Chad on your big movie role. Thank you for coming"

"Thanks for having us" Sonny smiled.

Chapter 5

Back at the studios everyone was sitting in the _So Random! _prop room, talking about anything and everything.

"Hey guys do you mind if I steal Sonny for 10 minutes."

"Sure get yourself away." Tawni smirked.

Chad led Sonny outside of the studios.

"What you want me for Chad?" Sonny looked at him.

"Sonny did you mean what you said in the interview?"

"What part?"

"Loving me and giving me your first kiss"

"Yes." Sonny smiled shyly

"Do you remember when we first got together and I asked you what was the most important thing to you that you could give away?"

"Yes and I said my first kiss"

"I didn't realise you had given it to me" Chad smiled as he put his arms around Sonny waist.

"Chad?"

"Hum?" Chad mumbled as he buried his face in Sonny's hair often kissing her head.

"When you said we couldn't be together. I hated you for three reasons, because I gave you my first kiss and it meant a lot to me, you broke my heart. Also I thought you were just like James."

"Never babe, never. You know I broke two hearts that day. Yours and my beautiful heart." Sonny hit him hard.

"Are you saying my heart isn't beautiful?"

"No. It's just not as beautiful as mine." Chad ran away from Sonny.

"You know I will catch you Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Will you Munroe, will you really?" Chad used his famous line on her.

"Yes and you know it." She ran to him and he caught her in his arms and spun her around. They both knew they had found true love.

Nothing can conquer true love.

It doesn't matter the time, distance,

or even the people.

True Love will prevail.

No-one has the power to stop it now or,

never it will always be there,

whether you know or not.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading. See the button below? It loves when people click on it. So please fulfil its wishes with a random comment on anything lol. Toodles. xxx


End file.
